


Blind for Love

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dirty Talk, Dominant Sakusa Kiyoomi, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, SakuAtsu Week, Sensory Deprivation, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, no me acostumbro a taggear y nunca sé bien cómo funcionan lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Atsumu tenía planes cuando llegó a la casa con un nuevo par de esposas. Pero Kiyoomi tenía otros planes incluso más interesantes para él.Día 3 — "It's hard to think when you're staring at me like that".
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923226
Kudos: 36
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Blind for Love

**Author's Note:**

> mi smut es malísimo, nunca me gustó mucho escribirlo, solo estoy explorando y experimentando cosas en esta week del demonio xD

**Día 3:** _“Es difícil pensar cuando me estás mirando así”_

El frío metal de las esposas encerró sus muñecas.

Miya Atsumu dejó escapar una risa nerviosa en cuanto el metal cliqueó entre sí adentro de la cerradura, gracias a una llave que fue depositada en un lejano estante del cuarto. No precisamente porque estuviera desnudo enfrente de Sakusa Kiyoomi —su novio desde hacía cuatro meses—, sino por el hecho de encontrar desnudo y esposado. 

¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación? Ah, ya lo recordaba.

A Atsumu y Omi —como le gustaba llamarle— follaban como un par de conejos en plena temporada de apareamiento.

Era normal, ¿cierto? Eran amigos cercanos desde el año anterior, y ambos estuvieron anhelando al otro en silencio, sufriendo, hasta que alguno de los dos dejara de ser un idiota y decidiera dar el primer paso.

Atsumu podía presumir de ser el menos idiota de la relación, en ese caso.

Y con primer paso se refería a dar un beso tan fogoso a Sakusa en los vestidores de los MSBY Jackals que acabó con él mismo dándole una mamada al chico de sus sueños.

¡Hey! ¡Atsumu también podía ser un romántico! ¡Incluso le invitó a tomar un helado después de chupársela! Por supuesto, Sakusa le pateó en las pelotas luego de que Atsumu hiciera una broma guarra de muy mal gusto mientras lamía su cono de que se derritió entre sus dedos. 

Recordaba que Omi pidió uno de pistacho con baño de chocolate blanco, mientras que, por su parte, pidió un...

—Deja de hacer eso —escuchó la autoritaria voz de Sakusa parado a los pies de la cama—. Me estás desconcentrando.

Atsumu sacudió sus pensamientos cargados de recuerdos. Debía enfocarse más en el presente —en el que estaba desnudo y esposado— que en cosas del pasado.

La voz de Sakusa envió chispazos por todo su cuerpo. Verlo de esa forma, solo con una camisa mal abotonada —como si fuera algún ejecutivo de alto rango y muy mandón—, una corbata roja enroscada con fuerza contra sus nudillos y el esponjoso cabello negro moviéndose en todas las direcciones. La blancuzca piel se dejaba entrever por debajo de la tela, y la seguidilla de lunares desperdigados por todo su cuerpo resaltaban más entre tantos colores claros.

De hecho, Sakusa tenía tres lunares pequeños debajo de su pectoral izquierdo y le gustaba besarlos más que a otros solo porque sí. La excusa de que estaban cerca del corazón jamás le funcionaba, pero Atsumu lo intentaba de igual forma.

En ese momento podía verlos desde el hueco abierto de la camisa.

Podría haber tenido un infarto. En serio. Debía llamar a urgencias cuanto antes para que llegaran con el desfibrilador y un tanque de oxígeno.

O podría haberlo hecho si no fuera por el detalle de que iba _esposado_. Cierto.

No podía decir que no terminó en esa curiosa situación por su propia culpa. Después de todo… era Atsumu quien llegó la tarde anterior del _sex shop_ —y a los minutos recibió un repentino mensaje de Osamu, su gemelo, diciéndole que tuviera _cuidado_ —con una bolsa llena de lubricante de diversos sabores, unos dados con posiciones sexuales, un poco de lencería…

Y las jodidas esposas.

Le tomó un par de horas convencer a Sakusa. Casi todo un día, en realidad. Se negaba rotundamente a hacer algo tan _sucio_ como esposarlo contra la cama; pero, claro, Atsumu y sus encantos se encargaron de hacer todo el trabajo con algunas fantasías susurradas al oído durante la noche.

El resto fue pan comido. Y por ello, Atsumu estaba semidesnudo y vistiendo solo con sus bóxers con las muñecas atrapadas detrás de su espalda en una posición bastante incómoda.

Pero ver a Sakusa con su ropa interior y la camisa abierta le estaba provocando _cosas_. Algo así como mariposas, pero no precisamente en el estómago. Y las mariposas eran más bien un montón de delfines rabiosos en plena etapa de apareamiento.

— _Detente_ —ordenó Sakusa con su potente voz; se dio la vuelta apretándose el puente de la nariz—. Se supone que eres el que está en la posición vulnerable ahora, estúpido Atsumu. Me vas a empezar a molestar.

La tela de sus bóxers comenzó a sentirse molesta. Se retorció ligeramente contra las esposas. Era difícil contenerse de lanzarse hacia Sakusa para besar su piel de porcelana pintada de cientos de estrellas.

—Bueno, Omi, ¿cómo quieres que me contenga? —Atsumu sonrió de costado; incluso esposado y patético en la cama, intentó recostarse sobre el codo como si fuera un galán de telenovela—. La vista es muy interesante desde aquí abajo. Me hace pensar en cosas interesantes.

Sakusa tenía las orejas encendidas. Era casi adorable imaginar a su novio de casi dos metros avergonzándose todavía por sus coqueteos —cutres, según Osamu, pero…

¡No! ¡Atsumu no debía pensar en su gemelo en ese momento! ¡Los delfines tendrían un derrame cerebral!

—Es difícil pensar cuando me estás mirando así —gruñó Sakusa y apretó más la corbata contra sus nudillos—. Me dan ganas de castigarte ahora mismo.

—¿Así? —preguntó Atsumu con las cejas arqueada—. ¿Así _cómo_?

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, con solo la luz calidad del velador encendida, con solo la música de los ochenta sonando levemente en el cuarto y sus respiraciones erráticas que podrían haber empañado todos los cristales de la casa. Atsumu sostuvo la mirada Kiyoomi —y, aunque este fuera alguien un poco _tímido_ en ciertas circunstancias, también era capaz de hacerle temblar hasta las rodillas cuando sus intensos ojos negros se posaban solo en él.

No había caso. Atsumu era como una colegiala enamorada de su maestro. Tal vez por eso le encantaba ser dominado.

—No es ilegal que te mire —dijo Atsumu—. No puedes evitar que lo haga.

Fue el turno de Sakusa de arquear una ceja.

—Ah, ¿no?

Por el tono desafiante en su voz, Atsumu se sintió un poco más excitado. Se acomodó de forma inconsciente y como si presintiera que su novio acababa de tener una idea.

Oh, y _vaya_ que la tuvo. Porque Sakusa se trepó sobre la cama, se deslizó sobre sus rodillas hasta el cuerpo de Atsumu y se encaramó sobre su estómago. Sintió el roce de la tela que pertenecía a la ropa interior ajena contra la suya y le hizo ver estrellas a causa del deseo.

—Omi —rio Atsumu al sentirlo tan cerca que, si se movía un poco hacia arriba, Sakusa se podría sentar sobre su trabajado cuerpo desnudo—, sabes que me encanta que te sientes en mi cara, pero, ¿qué estás…?

Un solo dedo de Sakusa se posó en sus labios. Atsumu sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Estuvieron los dos primeros meses intentando que el muchacho pudiera tocarle la boca a causa de su misofobia y odio a los gérmenes —pero Atsumu era paciente, y solo quería la comodidad del hombre que sabía cómo volverle loco.

Pero, ¿si era sincero?

Ser un completo desquiciado al lado de Sakusa Kiyoomi sonaba como un maldito sueño que nunca supo que necesitaba.

—Dijiste que no puedo evitar que me mires —le cortó Sakusa; e hizo una mueca de sorpresa al notar una sonrisa en su estoico rostro—. Y claro que puedo.

—Om-…

Rápidamente, todo se puso negro para Atsumu.

Por un segundo creyó que acababan de noquearlo por ser un maldito grano en el trasero, pero sintió algo suave envolver sus ojos y los dedos de Sakusa acariciando sus mejillas, oídos y la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras apretaba un fuerte nudo.

Oh. Por. Los. Malditos. Dioses.

¡Sakusa Kiyoomi acababa de vendarle los ojos con la estúpida corbata!

Atsumu ahogó un jadeo cuando le sintió levantarse de encima de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el anhelo todavía más fuerte ahora que no le tenía lo suficientemente cerca. Le estaba _necesitando_ para no desmayarse a causa del deseo.

—Omi, por favor —suplicó Atsumu—. Sabes que amo verte, no me prives de eso…

—Muy tarde —declaró Sakusa desde algún lugar en la habitación—. Ahora pagarás las consecuencias.

—¿C-consecuencias…?

El corazón se le aceleró todavía más. Sobre todo, porque no era capaz de ver las expresiones que Sakusa estaría haciendo ahora mismo. ¿Luciría enojado? ¿Excitado? ¿Ansioso? ¿ _Alegre_?

Era difícil decirlo por el tono de su voz ya que, en general, Sakusa sabía cómo mantenerse siempre en el mismo nivel. Y eso aplicaba en casi todos los aspectos.

Era Atsumu el que nunca sabía cómo controlarse o callarse. Cuando compartían cama, toda una sinfonía de sonidos se escapaban de su boca —gemidos, suspiros, gruñidos, susurros, el nombre _Kiyoomi_ murmurado como si fuera una palabra especial y prohibida…

—Vas a quedarte esposado y con los ojos tapados —prosiguió Sakusa; y su voz jamás se había escuchado tan firme—. Tendrás que aguantarte las ganas de saber qué te ocurrirá a continuación.

_Okay_ , la erección ya era inminente. Los niveles de dopamina y oxitocina en su cuerpo podrían haber servido para quitarle la depresión a todos los seres humanos del planeta.

No es que Atsumu fuera _tan_ débil y no pudiera contenerse sexualmente. Es solo que tenía un punto frágil cuando se refería a Sakusa Kiyoomi tomando las riendas del asunto.

O Sakusa Kiyoomi en _general_. Punto.

—Vaya, vaya —Atsumu atinó a reír para ocultar la marea de sensaciones; se removió para tratar, de alguna forma, no enseñar que tenía una creciente erección—. Veo que te metiste muy serio en el papel.

—¿Y torturarte durante toda una noche en lo que a ti más te duele? —preguntó el otro—. Créeme, Atsumu, podría hacer esto toda la vida.

¿Era normal ponerse caliente con todas esas hostiles declaraciones de guerra? No estaba seguro, pero _vaya_ que Atsumu iba a disfrutarlo.

Debió haber estado sonriendo como un completo imbécil. Sakusa chasqueó la lengua varias veces.

—Oh, no, no, no, Tsumu —habló Sakusa—. No cantes victoria tan rápido. Tu placer está en _mi_ poder ahora mismo.

—Omi, por favor —suplicó Atsumu. Levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, pero su visión seguía siendo completamente negra–. Ten piedad. Sabes que te amo. Recuerda todas las veces que te hice suspirar de placer.

Sus palabras no surtieron efecto en el otro. No escuchó nada más por parte de Sakusa, ni siquiera un mínimo movimiento que revelara su posición o planes.

Ahora que tenía la vista completamente opacada, Atsumu estaba seguro que su oído se agudizó un poco. Se preguntaba, también, si los demás sentidos podrían vivir las sensaciones de forma más intensa.

No sabía si su corazón podría soportar tener un tacto mucho más sensible.

Le quitó los bóxers con lentitud. Si por Atsumu fuera, el pedazo de tela —que, por suerte, no era la que tenía agujeros— hubiera desaparecido un buen rato atrás.

Sakusa tuvo extremo cuidado en tocar la menor cantidad de piel posible. Comenzó tironeando el elástico a la altura de las caderas, y logró deslizarlo a través de sus muslos solo pellizcando los bordes. Atsumu quería suplicarle que por favor le diera algo. Una caricia. Un roce. Cualquier cosa sería suficiente para ayudarle a sobrellevar su ansiedad.

—Veo que estás emocionado demasiado rápido, Atsumu —notó Sakusa—. Los chicos buenos no hacen estas cosas.

Atsumu mordisqueó su labio inferior hasta el punto que sintió un deje gusto a cobre. Su erección no tardó en elevarse hasta Saturno en cuanto sus bóxers fueron arrebatados del lugar que la protegía. Y, ahora que no era capaz de ver las expresiones de Sakusa, su imaginación parecía volar a mil lugares recónditos.

Si _imaginar_ le estaba provocando un palpitante dolor en el pene, no quería pensar en cómo sería en cuanto su precioso _Omi_ al fin se atreviera a tocarlo.

No dio una respuesta inmediata. Los segundos que le siguieron fueron agónicos. No importa cuánto Atsumu le suplicó a Sakusa, lo único que podía escuchar era el repiqueteo de sus carísimos zapatos italianos que se compró solo por pura superficialidad. No se iba a quejar —la imagen de ejecutivo millonario y poderoso era algo que siempre le enloquecía.

—¿Omi? —preguntó Atsumu con voz temblorosa y divertida; el corazón le tronaba contra las costillas—. ¿Por qué estás esperando tant-…?

Atsumu ahogó sus palabras en un jadeo de sorpresa. Se retorció entero sobre la cama cuando la lengua de Sakusa se apoyó con suavidad sobre su miembro.

Fue repentino. Fue sutil, también, pero la sorpresa fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerlo entrar en un completo frenesí. El tacto suave, caliente y húmedo de la lengua de Sakusa le dio ganas de fallecer allí mismo.

Sakusa chasqueó la lengua varias veces. El sonido le hacía suspirar de deseo. Atsumu comenzó a temblar al sentir el fuerte agarre de sus largos dedos a la altura de los muslos. No tenía idea de qué más podría hacerle en ese estado de agonía y oscuridad.

Quería que Sakusa hundiera las uñas y los dientes por todo su cuerpo. Anhelaba que lo tocara en todas partes, y que no tuviera miedo de incomodarlo bajo ningún concepto. Atsumu era suyo. En carne y en espíritu —pues por algo accedió a maniatarse y no opuso mucha resistencia de que le cubrieran los ojos con una corbata.

No es como si pudiera haber hecho mucho más.

Pero Atsumu haría cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Kiyoomi. Porque si su novio era feliz, entonces a él también le encantaba lo que hicieran.

—¿Te pones así por una lamida de nada? —inquirió—. Pensé que tenías un poco más de aguante, Atsumu. Pareces una virgencita.

—Omi —Atsumu se sorprendió de escuchar su tono de voz tan agudo e histérico—. No me hagas esto… sabes que me hace perder la cabeza.

Un suave traqueteo le indicó que Sakusa se estaba quitando de encima algunas capas de ropa muy molestas. Atsumu comenzó a salivar de imaginarse a su novio completamente desnudo enseñando esa piel tan blanca y pintada de lunares.

Le frustró no ser capaz de verlo. Removió el rostro un poco para ver si lograba correr un poco la venda sobre sus ojos, pero la corbata estaba tan ajustada que fue completamente en vano.

Las esposas no estaban ayudando. Atsumu llevaba tanto rato retorciéndose que sus muñecas ardían con la fricción del metal.

Contuvo el aliento mientras la mano de Sakusa empezaba a explorar desde la punta de su pene hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen. Por la suavidad del tacto, Atsumu sospechaba que utilizaba sus nudillos para generarle una especie de cosquilleo.

—¿Qué debería hacer ahora mismo? —preguntó Sakusa de manera retórica; el corazón de Atsumu dio un brinco en respuesta—. Aunque se me ha apetecido ir a prepararme un poco de café ahora mismo.

—Omi, por favor no me dejes —Atsumu lo decía todo entre risitas nerviosas—. ¿Me vas a dejar con todo esto a mí solo?

El silencio le indicaba a Atsumu que Sakusa estaría mirándole de arriba abajo. Por mucho que ya se conocieran el cuerpo del otro de memoria, imaginarlo mirando con tanta intensidad le hizo sonrojar cada parte de su cuerpo que pudiera hacerlo.

Ahora que estaba a ciegas, le sorprendía lo mucho que su mente se agudizó. Trataba de captar cada movimiento —e incluso cada _silencio_ — para adivinar la próxima acción que realizaría Sakusa.

Sin embargo, Atsumu estaba tan enfrascado en su propia agonía y deseo que tampoco se vio venir la siguiente acción de su novio: Sakusa acercó dos dedos hacia su trasero y comenzó a deslizarlos de forma juguetona sobre la entrada.

—¿Qué dices, Atsumu? —le susurró cerca de su oído; y la cercanía le provocó escalofríos—. ¿Quieres que te dé una mano?

—Omi, ya no prolongues esto —dijo—. Me vas a _matar_.

Sakusa no respondió más que con fuertes respiraciones a la altura del cuello. Sintió un mordisco suave sobre la línea de la mandíbula —le hubiese encantado devolver aquel favor si no fuera por el hecho de que no sabía hacia dónde moverse sin correr el riesgo de meter un cabezazo a su novio.

El otro continuó con sus mordidas y respiraciones sobre la piel. Atsumu tragaba saliva duro para no comenzar a jadear como si fuera algún animal en celo —pero los apretones en su trasero, que poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta sus pezones para comenzar a pellizcarlos no estaban ayudando en todo ese panorama.

De repente, Sakusa se detuvo. El peso sobre la cama desapareció, y solo quedó frialdad a su lado mientras el sonido de cajones y objetos entrechocándose combinaban con la música.

— _Hey_ —reclamó Atsumu—. ¿Quién te dijo que te detengas?

Sakusa bufó al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Acaso no querías que pare con todo esto? ¿O que te tenga algo de _piedad_? —El cajón se cerró, pero otro se deslizó al instante—. ¿Quién diablos te entiende a ti?

—¡Pues quería que detengas todo este juego de tortura, pero no que dejes de tocarme!

—Eres un niño berrinchudo.

Atsumu continuó quejándose hasta que el último cajón fue deslizado con fuerza para cerrarse. El pequeño _click_ de una botella de plástico encendió todas sus alarmas, e incluso hizo palpitar su erección todavía más.

Sakusa debió posicionarse casi por encima de Atsumu y con las rodillas a sus costados ya que sintió el roce de los vellos de sus piernas contra las caderas. Sintió un dejo de aroma a fresas, y para cuando sintió un tibio líquido gelatinoso a sobre su trasero, dedujo que debía tratarse del lubricante con ese mismo olor.

Debió notarse la ansiedad en su rostro, ya que Sakusa posó un dedo limpio sobre uno de sus labios. Atsumu aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar atraparlo entre sus dientes, pero falló estrepitosamente.

—No tan rápido, señorito —dijo Sakusa—. No hay postre todavía para ti.

Rezongó. Atsumu no solía ser una persona demasiado ansiosa a la hora de pasar a lo fuerte durante el sexo —de hecho, le encantaba todo el juego previo: las mordidas, besos, caricias, incluso las _nalgadas_ y los apretones más fuertes de lo normal—, pero ahora que sus demás sentidos parecían haberse amplificado…

Cualquier espera era una tortura.

La tela se deslizó poco a poco del cuerpo de Sakusa. El suave rasgueo de la tela cayendo junto al resto de objetos en el suelo fue el indicador suficiente para alterarlo todavía más. Se estaba dando cuenta, incluso, que clavaba sus propias uñas sobre la palma de la mano ya que no era capaz de hacer otra cosa más sin salir herido.

Sakusa reptó a través de su cuerpo. El roce de la erección del otro encima de sus abdominales y todo su cuerpo se sintió como un camino minado que explotaba a cada paso que dabas. Atsumu aguantaba los suspiros a medida que acercaba el pene hasta su rostro —lo buscó con los labios, pero Sakusa no le estaba permitiendo el pase.

Le rozaba en la mandíbula, la mejilla, el cuello… incluso lo pasó sobre sus labios, pero Atsumu no era lo suficientemente rápido como para siquiera probar un poquito de cualquier parte de su novio.

Sakusa _de verdad_ estaba cobrando venganza. ¿Sería por todas esas veces que le sujetó, debajo de la mesa, por el escroto en las cenas familiares?

Tal vez Atsumu sí se lo tenía un poco merecido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Sakusa de repente con tono autoritario.

Sentía que la punta de su pene bajaba a través de los pectorales y ya llegaba a rozarle por el estómago.

—Omi…

—¿ _Qué_ es lo que quieres, Atsumu? —exigió su novio—. _Dímelo_.

—Que me folles —susurró Atsumu sin pensárselo.

—¿Cómo es que dices? —Sintió que el miembro ajeno ahora rozaba el suyo y las pulsaciones se dispararon—. Creo que no te escucho bien.

—Que me folles, Omi —contestó con el tono más fuerte que su garganta reseca era capaz de proferir—. Ahora.

Una pequeña pausa en donde solo sonó la música y sus acaloradas respiraciones le hizo cuestionarse si tal vez había dicho lo correcto. Tal vez ahora Sakusa le torturaría todavía más —o quizá ni siquiera tenía planes de follárselo esa misma tarde.

Podría sacar el látigo para infringirle algunas marcas por ser tan molesto, o quizá buscaría el vibrador para rozar sobre su erección hasta que Atsumu ya no fuera capaz de retenerlo ni por otro milisegundo…

Cuando ambos permitían que Sakusa diera rienda suelta a su lado más dominante, las cosas podían dispararse hacia cualquier lado. Atsumu asumía un rol sumiso que jamás creyó que le gustaría tanto. Aunque las esperas pudieran ser una tortura, su cuerpo solo acumulaba más y más tensión que sería liberada de manera macrocósmica al momento del orgasmo.

Sakusa apoyó el pecho contra el suyo. Atsumu se estremeció de la sorpresa cuando le quitó el cabello de la sudada frente. Suspiró cuando sintió la punta de su nariz acariciándole por todo el rostro antes de repartir suaves y pequeños besos en sus calientes mejillas.

—Deseo concedido —murmuró Sakusa con los labios pegados en su oído.

Lo demás ocurrió tan rápido como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Si el tiempo hasta que Sakusa decidió follarle se sintió como una eternidad, lo que le tomó en lubricar un poco más y colar un par de dedos adentro suyo transcurrió más rápido que un latido.

Atsumu ahogó un grito cuando le sintió adentro suyo, pero dejó escapar una carcajada rasposa que nació desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Hubiera arrancado la carne de sus muñecas con tal de liberarse de las esposas para poder abrazar el cuerpo de Sakusa más fuerte contra el suyo mientras encontraba una posición cómoda antes de comenzar a embestirle.

Sakusa gruñía cada vez que se enterraba con más fuerza adentro suyo. Atsumu exhalaba algunos jadeos que combinaba con leves quejidos a causa de la incomodidad por las esposas —sin embargo, encontró que sus manos estiradas hacia la parte más baja del abdomen le alcanzaban para acariciar un poco más su propio miembro mientras su novio continuaba con su parte. Un poco difícil y molesto, pero no había mejor forma de alcanzar el clímax que estimulando todas las partes posibles del cuerpo.

Ahora tenía a Sakusa tan cerca que era capaz de besarlo. Y morderlo, y lamerlo, y no importaba realmente en qué parte estaba haciéndoselo. Solo quería probar un poco más de la piel de su novio; y la ceguera le ayudaba a dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías.

¿Habría alcanzado algún lunar? Ante la duda, Atsumu se dedicó a hundir los dientes con más fuerza sobre la blanca piel. Tal vez luego podría contabilizar sus victorias una vez que fuera liberado de su amarre.

El momento duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que cada uno alcanzó su propio orgasmo. Atsumu lo sentía poco a poco; como una tormenta tropical que comienza a formarse en el océano atlántico hasta que toca tierra y provoca un caos de nivel colosal. Para Sakusa era un poco más repentino; como un monzón que se forma por el choque repentino de corrientes que van de norte a sur.

No importaba tanto la manera de alcanzarlo, sino que ambos lo hacían —a su modo, pero siempre con los besos y caricias de la persona que elegían día a día.

Sakusa se dejó caer a su lado. No era un gran fanático de pegotearse el uno al otro luego del sexo —no con tanto sudor y fluidos de por medio.

Atsumu era todo lo contrario. Se moría por quitarse su pequeña prisión de las manos y los ojos —quería besar y acariciar a Sakusa como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Omi —pidió con una risita enamorada—. ¿Me quitas las esposas? Así podré acercarme a darte besitos.

El silencio sepulcral de Sakusa se lo dijo todo. Incluso le escuchó rodar hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—¡ _Omi_!

—Mejor quédate así un rato más —dijo Sakusa—. No todos los días tengo la suerte de tenerte maniatado.

—¡No seas así…!

Atsumu no dejó de suplicar que le liberase. Sakusa no decía nada, pero algo en su corazón le indicaba que estaría riéndose a causa de sus desgracias. Ahora que no podía verlo, Sakusa aprovecharía para poner más muecas en su estoico rostro.

Ah, pero eso no iba a salvarle de que se lo comiera a besos cuando Atsumu al fin fuera libre. Incluso si de verdad no estaba sonriendo… la imagen mental en su cabeza era lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverle loco.

Esas eran las cosas que tenía Sakusa Kiyoomi: hasta la fantasía de su propia cabeza era capaz de convertir a Atsumu en un esclavo de su voluntad.


End file.
